Mutant Ramblings pt II
by Ragazzino
Summary: Title says it all ya'll
1. Little Ramblings

**AOL: Logan has just signed on. **

**Jean: Hey Logan. "Smiles"**

**Logan: Hey…**

**Jean: What are you doin'?**

**Logan: Talkin' with Kitty, Marie, Bobby and Jubilee.**

**Jean: Ahh..**

**Logan: Why?**

**Jean: Nothing much. You know, all day I heard Rogue talk about you…**

**Logan: IDK…what am I gonna do about that girl?**

**Jean: If she was about your age, would you date her?**

**Logan: I need advice Jean…And no, I probably wouldn't. You know how I feel about you..**

**Jean: "nods"**

**Moments Later…**

**Logan: What? You're not gonna talk ta me anymore?**

**Jean: It's not that I don't want to talk to you Log…**

**Logan: Then what is it?**

**Jean: It's complicated. You know I love Scott**

**Logan: I know. **

**Jean: What about the new girl? **

**Logan: That Italian chick?**

**Jean: "Laughs" Yes. **

**Logan: Well…I love it when she speaks Italian…**

**Jean: And?...**

**Logan: brb**

**Jean: kk**

**Conversation with the kids…**

**Logan: Guys…I don't care if you don't wanna go on the little field trip. Xavier said we had to. Besides, Ororo is making me sing… "makes a sad face"**

**Marie: I didn't know you can sing**

**Jubilee: I did..**

**Bobby: "Jaw drops open" Can't wait to hear ya screw up!**

**Logan: Hey. Listen, here ice cube…I can sing, whether or not you think I can…or not…**

**KP: That made no bloody sense.**

**Logan: "scratches head" Hmm…**

**Marie: Wow Logan…you're a major dork.**

**Logan: "Laughs" Brb…**

**Conversation back with Jean**

**AOL: Munroe has just signed in**

**Munroe: Hey fellas..**

**Jean: Hey.**

**Logan: Hey Ororo.**

**Munroe: You never call me by my first name Logan**

**Logan: So, now I am. So what? "shrugs"**

**Munroe: "shakes head"**

**Jean: Anyways Logan…**

**Logan: Hmm?**

**Jean: What about the foreigner**

**Munroe: Oh you mean the Italian woman?**

**Logan: "nods"**

**Jean: Yeah. I was asking Logan if he…**

**Logan: Jean don't…**

**Jean: Liked her or not**

**Munroe: Mmhhhmm…**

**Logan: "covers face with hand and blushes"**

**Munroe: Aww…Logan…**

**Logan: Shut up Storm.**

**Jean: Haha**

**Conversation with the kids…**

**Logan: Wait…what are we talkin' about now?**

**Marie: Nothing Logan..**

**Logan: No. I'm talkin' with you guys too…you can at least…**

**Jubilee: KP is talkin about that new girl that came here.**

**Logan: "groans"**

**Bobby: What's wrong with that?**

**KP: Yeah. She's a nice enough girl…**

**Logan: I agree…**


	2. Chatting with Bellissimo

**AOL: Bellissimo just signed in…**

**Marie: Yay!**

**Logan: What? **

**Marie: She just signed on**

**Logan: Awesome… "shrugs"**

**Marie: "punches Logan's arm"**

**Logan: Ow…**

**Bobby: "smiles"**

**Jubilee: "Shakes head and giggles a little.**

**AOL: Bellissimo would like to join your conversation. Would you accept?**

**Marie: "Hits yes button"**

**Bellissimo: 'Ello "waves"**

**Logan: "grunts"**

**Bellissimo: What's wrong Logan?**

**Logan: Nothing…**

**Jubilee: I think…**

**Logan: Jubes…don't…**

**Marie: Logan calm down…**

**Logan: Why? I mean… "grunts"**

**Bellissimo: Sorry. I guess I'm not wanted here. I'll just leave…**

**Marie: See what you did Logan?! You made her feel bad…and now she left!**

**Logan: She didn't even sign off yet…**

**AOL: Bellissimo has signed off**

**Marie: "Glares at Logan"**

**Bobby: Oooh…Logan's gettin the glare from Rogue…**

**Logan: Marie stop it. **

**Conversation with Jean and Storm**

**Logan: You guys I'm gonna go. **

**Munroe: Why what happened?**

**Logan: Well, I was talkin with the kids and Charlie signed on..**

**Jean: Yeah?**

**Munroe: And?**

**Logan: Jubes started to tell Charlie that I like her. Which I don't even know if I do or not…and I told her to stop.**

**Munroe: And Charlie felt as though she wasn't wanted in the conversation?**

**Logan: "nods"**

**Jean: Oh Logan…I'm sorry**

**Logan: Don't be. Anyways…I'll ttyl**

**AOL: Logan has signed off**


	3. Later on that Night

**AOL: Logan has signed on**

**Bellissimo: Hey Logan.**

**Logan: "sighs" Hey…**

**Bellissimo: Can I ask ya somethin'?**

**Logan: "nods"**

**Bellissimo: Do you despise me or something? I mean because…**

**Logan: No I don't. I actually think you're pretty cool. It's just that, everyone thinks I really like you…in more than a friendship kinda way.**

**Bellissimo: nods Well, if you don't why don't you just say so?**

**Logan: I've tried…**

**Bellissimo: …**

**Logan: Don't get me wrong Charlie. I think you're a terrific girl. You're intelligent, funny. **

**Bellissimo: Well, then…what's the problem?**

**Logan: I don't know really. I mean, I do like you…but we aren't even friends…**

**Bellissimo: "nods" I understand thanks.**

**AOL: Bellissimo has signed off.**

**AOL: Marie has signed on.**

**Marie: Hey. What's wrong with Charlie?**

**Logan: I don't know. **

**Marie: "glares"**

**Logan: Don't gimme that look Darlin'. She asked me what the deal was and I told her.**

**Marie: What did you tell her?**

**Logan: I told her that I thought she was a terrific kinda girl, but we aren't even friends and she said I understand thanks, and then she left.**

**Marie: "sighs" I gtg Logan, I'll ttyl.**

**AOL: Marie has signed off.**

**Later that evening...**

**AOL: Marie, Bellissimo, Munroe and Jean has signed on.**

**AOL: Logan would like to join you in a chat. Do yo accept?**

**Everyone: yes**

**Logan: Hey guys. "waves"**

**Jean: Hey knucklehead.**

**Munroe: What's up?**

**Logan: Nothing much. Bored to death**

**Bellissimo: Aww.**

**Logan: "Smiles" Hey Charlie..."waves"**

**Bellissimo: Hey Logan. "Grins back"**

**Marie: Aww. Looks like someone has his sensitive side showing. **

**Logan: Well, I talked to Charlie earlier, and well...we came to an understanding.**

**Munroe: Are you dating?**

**Jean: "ditto"**

**Marie: "ditto"**

**Logan: Maaaaybe...**

**Bellissimo: Yes**

**Logan: You weren't supposed to tell them hun**

**Bellissimo: Oops...**

**Logan: "blows Charlie a kiss"**

**Bellissimo: "misses and run to catch it"**

**Jean: LOL!**

**Marie: Aww. That's cute**

**Munroe: Yeah it is.**

**Logan: Thanks guys**

**Bellissimo: "ditto"**


	4. A Talk with Scott

**AOL: Scott has signed on.**

**Scott: Hey Logan. You said you wanted to talk?**

**Logan: Yeah. Listen, you know a lot about women right?**

**Scott: You made me sound a little gay there...**

**Logan: LOL! Sorry. Uh, no...what I mean is...Charlie's birthday is soon...what should I get her?**

**Scott: Something she likes.**

**Logan: Smartass.**

**Scott: Well hey, you do it to me all the time.**

**Logan: But I need your help here One-Eye.**

**Scott: Well, does she like jewelry?**

**Logan: Yeah I think...**

**Scott: …**

**Logan: Well that's the problem, I don't know if she likes Silver or Gold...**

**Scott: Have Jean or Storm go check it out. **

**Logan: hmm...**

**Scott: I also know she likes music and movies.**

**Logan: Oh yeah?**

**Scott: Yeah she likes...uh...Queen.**

**Logan: Hah, good choice!**

**Scott: Not my taste in music...**

**Logan: That's because you're gay...**

**Scott: Am not!**

**Logan: Hahaha**

**Scott: Shut up Logan.**

**Logan: Alright, I guess I'll figure something out. I'll let you go okay?**

**Scott: Sure!**

**Logan: See ya.**

**Scott: Bye.**

**LATER ON...**

**AOL: Logan has signed on**

**Scott: What did you get her?**

**Logan: I bought her this shirt and pair of pants she's been wanting. A necklace, anklet, and earrings...**

**Scott: Damn...**

**Logan: Some movies I know she loves...A Nickelback CD...uh...**

**Scott: A horse, new phone... ******

**Logan: Not this week...maybe next week**

**Scott: LMAO**

**Logan: And I bought her some...Stilettos...**

**Scott: What color?**

**Logan: Black...leather...**

**Scott: Niiice.**

**Logan: Yeah, and Jean said I should buy her some lingerie...but...**

**Scott: Did you? "smiles"**

**Logan: Well yeah. I bought her a lot...she apparently loves lingerie...**

**Scott: Wow...where at?**

**Logan: V.S.**

**Scott???**

**Logan: Victoria's Secret. And I got a ton of weird looks from some women in there...**

**Scott: LOL!**

**Logan: Shut up...**

**Scott: Sorry bub...**

**Logan: Yeah you better be...**

**Logan: Hey, that's my word!**

**Scott: Gosh, you're such a big ass baby...**

**Logan: So..."crosses arms"**

**Scott: LOL! Listen I gotta go. I'll talk to you later ok?**

**Logan: KK...see ya.**

**AOL: Scott has signed off.**


End file.
